Music, Werewolves, and Vampires
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: Bella is a singer on break for high school while living with her father in Forks. She discovers new things about herself, her family, and her life. But everything she's worked for could be jerked away as many more secrets are unfolded and found out about the Swan family. The next thing she knows she's in the middle of a war that was suddenly started at her appearance. OMG.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**I own nothing except Jackie, Jax, Raven, and Mika.**

* * *

Bella walked off the ramp, down onto the plush airport carpet. She smiled brightly as her fans cried and cheered as she came down. She smiled at them and signed a few things as she made her way towards the limousine. She rolled her eyes at her managers way of protecting her. Pfft, flaunting the money more like it. Her manager, Avery, stood outside of the limo, leaning against it while she pouted.

"I'll be back after senior year Avie! And me and the guys are still doing the cover thing for Falling In Reverse at Warped!" I whined at her. She still pouted as she gave me a hug. Her halter's cheap texture scratching my tank top. I rolled my eyes and tugged at the booty shorts she made me wear.

I climbed in the car and said good-bye one last time as I watched her purple halter, hoeish pink skirt, and black stilettos fade in the distance. I silently thanked god as I couldn't hear her constant whining and belly aching if we weren't doing a show.

I pulled out a magazine from one of the bags that surround me. I looked at my face. My bands called The Forging Truth, and we do a lot of cover stuff. We do R&B, Hip Hop, Alternative, and Rock n' Roll. We're a little bit of everything. My phone vibrated and the song In The End by Black Veil Brides rang out.

I quickly grabbed it and stared at the screen. It was my brother, Jax. I quickly answered with a grin on my face. "Yo, monkey!" "_Would you stop calling me monkey dammit! That shit gets old ya know! Are you on the way or what?! Jackie, Mika, and Raven are wanting to know." _"I'm on my way to the house now. just look for a big ol' stretch limo!" I hear him talk on the others on the phone. I could just feel the excited buzzing on the other line.

"_Alright stretch! See ya when ya get here!" _"Alright! Love ya! Bye!" I hung up and smiled down at the AP magazine. I leaned into the leather seats and closed my eyes, listening to the bumps of the road as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up with my driver, John, waking me. I yawned and stretched and began reaching for bags, only to notice there were no bags for me to grab. I looked around in confusion as Johns husky laughter filling my ears. I turned to him, confused.

"Your father and I went ahead and took the bags in while you were sleeping. You can go on ahead and greet your father and I'll head down the road to stay with my wife. I'll be picking you and your siblings up to go to school and pick you up from school. Is that alright miss?"

I smiled at him and said, "You don't have to pick me up if you don't want to. Why don't you take some quality time off?" He smiled at me and shook his head while saying, "Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll take you to school and from school, and that's it." I smiled and nodded.

I climbed out and waved good-bye as he drove off and walked into the house. My dad was sitting on the couch, watching the game. He looked back at me and smiled. The sides of his eyes crinkled as he stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you stretch. We all did." His voice wavered as he said this, making me hug him tighter as I blinked back tears. "I missed you too Charlie. I missed you too." We heard car doors slam and I let him go.I smiled at him for a last time before I turned around and faced the door, waiting for the happy faces and cries of joy.

And boy was I right. The first to come through the door was my youngest brother, Mika. His pale skin practically glowed and his hazel eyes shone happily. He wore a black tank top , cargo pants, and black sneakers. His black hair hit right at his shoulders. He looked more like eight instead of six.

Next was my younger sister, Raven. She wore a neon pink Love Me Not belly shirt, black ripped up skinnies, and black converse. One side of her head was shaved, while the rest hung down to her mid waist. She got our fathers luscious black hair. Her abnormal yellow eyes shone with caution and alertness. She smiled softly at me.

Then they was my older brother, Jackie and his twin Jax. They both had black hair and pale skin. Jax blue eyes showed the regular cockiness and smugness they usually showed, but they had an undertone of...panic? He wore a sleeveless muscle shirt, black basketball shorts, and black Nikes.

Jackie was a bit more classy. He wore a white button up shirt and dark wash jeans with white Nikes. They both looked at each other nervously and began shifting their feet. I narrowed my eyes at them, and began to speak but got cut short as my younger siblings attacked me with hugs and kisses.

"I can't believe your home! Oh my GOD, your birthday's in two days! I have to start planning! Oh, and I have a question! Will you play at homecoming?! That would be so awesome!" My sister babbled. I smiled at her as she grinned. I looked down at Mika as he squeezed my leg tightly.

His eyes were closed and a bright smile was on his face. He snuggled even more into my leg. I looked at my older brothers again. They stared at me expectantly, like at any moment I was going to explode. I looked at them suspiciously and they quickly looked away.

I finally got everybody to leave me alone for a little while. I walked up to my old bedroom and smiled, not finding a thing changed. The way I left it was when I was fifteen. I'm seventeen now. That's a sign for change. The room was gray and a crimson bed spread covered the floor, waiting for me to cover the bed and get comfortable.

So I did. I made up the bed, and began putting things away. When I opened up the bag that held all my electronics, my brothers came up. Jax stared at me, sadly. I furrowed my brows in confusion as they made themselves comfortable on my bed; Jax staring at me, Jackie staring at the floor.

That was when I began feeling weird. Like, something was clawing at my ribcage, ripping its way up in my throat. Almost like I wanted to speak, but when I opened my mouth, no words could be spoken. Something began rooting around in my stomach. I quickly looked at the door. I stood up and shut it, then quickly turned around and stared at my brothers.

"Bella," Jackie spoke softly "are you alright? Do you feel...abnormal? Like something's about to happen? Like...your changing?" I stared at him and tried to speak, but the words got clogged in my throat. The thing in my chest began getting more rough, scratching even more harshly. Almost to the point of pain.

"Bells. Come on, answer me. This is important...Bells?!" I fell to the ground, clenching the front of my shirt, screaming in pain. It felt like I was on fire. Like, someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the chest. My screams vibrated my body as I felt my brothers drop to my level.

I heard the pounding of feet and the feeling of panic and fear around me. My voice began to die as tears fell down my face. I was lifted and rushed out, and ran down the stairs. The movements made the pain rush through my body even more.

And after that..I don't know. I think I blacked out for a period of time. All I could feel, was the fire. The fire burning deep within me. That hurt my soul. That felt like everything I worked for. Everything I made up for myself. Like it was...floating away. Like I'd never be able to reach it again.

* * *

**First Twilight Fanfic! Please be easy until...I don't know...the third chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Over It

**I own nothing other than Jackie, Jax, Raven, and Mika.**

* * *

I awoke with the dull burning pain in my stomach. I groaned softly as I rubbed my belly lightly, trying to ease away the pain. I took a quick look around, knowing full well I wasn't in my bed, my home. It was a small room, but it was comfortable. It had mahogany floors and off white walls.

It had a brown dresser with a small nightstand. There was a desk in the far right hand corner that was covered in paper and writing materials. I smiled lightly at it. It reminded me from when I could write, like, five songs every day, right off the top of my head too!

The door creaked squeakily as a young man's face poked through the door. "Oh," he said surprised "your awake."

The guy's face were made up of hard plains of skin and worry lines. His eyes held something unknown to me, and it made me nervous. The sides of his eyes crinkled as he gave me a half-smile. "She's up! Come on up! She's looking kinda confused!" the dude screamed down. I groaned softly and rubbed my temples semi-hardly. I heard the clomps of size sixteen boots running up the stairs, making my heads thump even more.

"Bella!" the panicked voices of Jax, Jackie, and Charlie filled my ears…while their thoughts filled my mind. The quicks and sharp noises in my head made my head spin and eyes blur. _I'm gonna pass out again if this keeps up!_ I thought quickly as I fell back onto the bed, cradling my head. _Please be okay Bella! Please! _Charlie's anxious voice was the loudest. I opened my eyes and stared at him while speaking. "I'm fine Charles. But if you guys would get your thoughts in control, I would be better."

Suddenly my head got quiet. Then it hit. My brothers…my dad…I heard what they were thinking. Fear crept up in my throat and settled on my vocal cords while anxiety settled right on the pit of my stomach. I stared at them. Shock wore in deeply on all of their faces. "Bella…you could hear us…thinking?" questioned Jackie excitedly.

I looked at him strangely. He was happy I could do this! Really! "Yeah, dude, I can. Why the fuck can I! This isn't very well..._normal._ And I use that term loosely!" I growled. Jackie flinched back as though I insulted him. Jax glared at me. I glared back. He stalked up to the bed. The only things that can be heard is the rumbles in Jax chest. Jackie walked up behind him quickly and grabbed his wrist. Jax glared heatedly at me one more time before he made a hasty retreat down stairs.

Jackie looked down at the floor. I always knew that their relationship was more than a brother thing. It was a hell of a lot more than that. They were in love. They thought that they were doing was secret, but I've always known, ever since I caught them kissing in the forest. Jax had Jackie pinned against a tree while he ravished his mouth. And from what I heard, Jackie was enjoying every bit of it. Jackie looked up again and began speaking.

"Look, Bella, I don't really know how to explain it, so I'm just gonna put it bluntly. Me, you, and Jax…we're not normal. We have…I don't know…paranormal properties about us. We all have a…special power about us. Most have more than one. Like me and Jax. I control and bend air and water with occasional seeings into the future. Jax controls Fire and Earth with occasional seeings into the past.

"It's you who we're worried about. We can't tell what you are. Most the time it's easy with beginners, but with you…we can't tell. That means you're not like the most of us that hold two or three of these special powers we hold. You can hold so much more than that. There's only like, two other people like that in the _entire_ world. And if you **are** like that…you could be put in a LOT of danger if you don't know how to control it properly. Then again there are people in this world that will take advantage of this gift if you don't lend it wisely.

"We know…people that are more than willing to help if you're up for it. Even if you're not, you have to learn Bella. You don't have a choice." That was right around the time I zoned out on what he was saying, and zoned in on what I was thinking. Will I ever be able to sing in front of all my beautiful fans again. Will I ever be able to feel the adrenaline of standing on a stage, singing to thousands upon thousands of people. To feel their eyes on me. To see the happiness in their eyes, showing through their tears. To hear the 'I love you's' and the 'you saved me's'. To feel the sweat on my skin as I run around on stage, acting like a fool.

I felt the bed dip. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my father and brother leave. the only other person in the room was the dude. "Hi," he said softly "I'm Jacob." I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head into my hands. I felt Jacob awkwardly shuffle closer to me and wrapped an arm around me while pulling me to his warm hard chest. Out of the people that were here, it was Jacob, someone I didn't know/didn't remember, was comforting me.

Jacob, whose eyes held a mysterious darkness and malevolence. A pain that I've felt before when my mother left us. Someone I felt I could…relate to. I wrapped my arms around him as well and clung to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and that's when I realized I was bawling like the baby I was. It only made me cling to him tighter. I buried my head in his neck as more silent sobs racked my body harshly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Whispered Jacob. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sooner than later I woke up, Jacob on one side, cradling my body to his. It was rather nice, if I do say so myself. He was so much more different from…_him._ The supermodel man I dated a couple of months back. I was at a signing when I saw him. Auburn hair, dark eyes, and ghostly pale skin. He was alarmingly beautiful. I was attracted to him immediately. We talked some, and ended up dating for six months.

Then one morning, he was…different. He wanted to have sex, but I didn't want to let it go. I was still a virgin, but he didn't care. He raped me. Multiple times. I shuddered in disgust. I felt Jacob's grip on me tighten as he snuggled into me. I smiled lightly and ran my fingers through his smooth, soft hair. I focused on his face, trying to get the thoughts of…_him…_out of my head. Lyrics. They began to flood my head rapidly as I laid with this…mystery boy. I unwrapped his arm from me and got up. I stretched as I looked around the room for a piece of paper.

I smiled lightly as I walked over to the desk, and began sorting through it; making it more organized. Once that was done, I grabbed a pen and began writing the lyrics swirling around in my head.

* * *

After an hour or two, I stopped writing the three songs that swirled in my head, but now…I can't escape the thoughts of the way I am…now. I'm no longer human…supposedly. I have powers and am considered a lethal weapon…supposedly. When I think about it…I don't know. I don't know _what_ to think about it. I mean, my one dream has come true. I'm a singer that is considered for all genres. But now, that I'm not…_normal,_ I don't know.

I've never been one to consider myself normal. I never really liked being a setting on a washing machine, so I changed and became more myself. And to my surprise, people loved me. I had more friends than the eye could see. But I realized…I liked it more when I was invisible then I did when I turned visible. I mean, I had actual friends. I had people who loved me for me when I was invisible. Then I went visible and people started to notice me. It was hectic. Chaotic. I mean, boys asked me out and every girl wanted to be my bestfriend.

Then, in all the madness, I became _famous_. The songs I sang were on _every_ radio station there was. I was the big shot. I was that singer _nobody_ could ignore. Then I came up with my band, The Forging Truth. That was when I took a different approach on music, and became that love me/hate me singer. Now, from what Jackie told me, I'll be even more visible to other not natural things. The thought made me shudder.

Like earlier, the door creaked softly and Raven peeked in. She blushed and quickly said, "Jackie and Jax want to talk to you about something." They haven't told her. That much was clear. She made a quick retreat, and I giggled silently. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking..._hormonal thoughts._ I quickly unwrapped myself from Jacob and wrote him a quick note and headed out to meet the boys, little guilt gnawing at the edges of my stomach.

* * *

Jackie was standing in the living room of...where ever we were. "Come on Bella. Your training starts now." He was emotionless, letting me know that he was pissed. "I don't know what the fuck your pissed at. If anyone should be pissed, it should be me. I mean, I might have to let go of everything I've worked damn hard for. I mean," I went down in a hushed tone "you have Jax. I've only got music, which I might have to give up for this stupid gift thingy! So, if your pissed at me, you can get the fuck over it, because me and you and Jax can go toe to toe today, do I make myself clear?!"

Jackie stared at me shell-shocked. I guess I made my wake up call clear enough. I marched out the front door, slamming the door on my way out. I quickly made myself towards the car Jax was leaning on. His gaze was hard, and only got harder when he saw me. ""What craw-" "Don't fucking start with me Jax! I'm not in any fucking mood to be fucking with you right now!" Shock filled the features as I got in the backseat of the car and slammed the door of the red hummer we were riding in.

Jackie slowly made his way towards the car, the shock slowly wearing off. He looked at me sympathetically and I growled under my breath. He entered the passenger door and quietly said a quick sorry and turned around. Jax got in silently and started the car up. That was when we made our way to where ever we were going, and the day my life took a turn for the worse.

* * *

**How'd you guys like this chapter! I think I'm getting the hang of this Twilight thing! Well, Read & Review! Thanks for reading!:-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Ice and Memories

We pulled up to a rather large clearing. It had scorch marks and indented areas of the ground. _Jax._ I thought knowingly. We exited the hummer and made our way towards the edge of the forest. "Where are we going?" I asked blandly. I was trying to calm myself down the easy way. Taking in deep breaths, counting down from ten, you know, the usual stuff people do when they're angry. It didn't do jack shit. I was more pissed off at the fact I was doing the stupid thing, rather than it not working.

"Somewhere." Jax answered bluntly. I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the side. He staggered away from me, and began staring at me cautiously. I let go of a small sigh and stopped. "What?!" I growled something from down in my chest. Something that kind of shocked me, but helped me be assertive. "You. You shocked me."

Jackie had stopped by then and began staring at me with the same look Jax had. I huffed and rolled my eyes as I heard a distant 'Hey! What's going on!' from in front of me. I looked to see five figures; all albino. The first was a guy, well in his thirties. He had yellow tan skin and fiery red hair that went down to his shoulder blades. His gray intelligent eyes glinted dangerously at me. It only made me more angry. I heard someone say something but I couldn't hear anything. I only could hear ringing. Loud ringing. A sound that hurt my ears.

I closed me eyes and let out a gutteral growl before I let loose a loud...howl of some sorts. It was high-pitched and piercing. I sounded like someone scratching a chalk board and the highest key on a piano. I could feel the power in my veins as I reached a level of heat that should have killed me on the spot. I opened my eyes to find flames. Flames everywhere. Beautiful bright orange and blue flames everywhere. I spent a few minutes marveling before I was splashed with ice-cold water and my beautiful orange and blue flames died out.

Anger was the first thing that came to mind as all my flames died and I clenched my eyes again, trying to will away the anger that was burning deeply inside of me, but it was no avail. Suddenly, the temperature dropped below zero and I felt cold. The power I had came back as the heat still swirled on my skin, dulling the cold feeling as I felt ice biting my pale cheeks. I opened my eyes again only to be amazed once more at the beauty surrounding me. I was in the middle of an ice storm. Light blue and white bounced as the sun beamed down on it.

Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Icicles shone brightly as the sun began making them slowly melt. Then, suddenly, a beautiful female voice filled my ears, serenading me into a calm stance. I could hear her haunting voice clearly as I began after the beautiful voice of the woman singing to me:

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
_Here to relive your darkest moments_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues strong_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
_I can never leave the past behind_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_  
_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_So I like to keep my issues strong_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

_I am done with my graceless heart_  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_  
_Cause I like to keep my issues strong_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_  
_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh woah, oh woah..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_  
_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

Suddenly, rationality hit me like a ton of bricks as I fell to my knees. I began feeling tired as I closed my eyes, trying to will away my dizziness. "What the hell was that?!" I gasped as I tried to find the energy that had suddenly disappeared. I was thrown up in the air and across a shoulder as the wind got knocked out of me. "Goddamn man! That shit hurts!" a deep chuckle made me freeze on the shoulder as a memory began to cloud my mind.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Fear and terror ran through me as I tried to run from him. He was too fast. So fast. Tears streamed down my face as he threw me over his shoulder as he laughed his menacing, growling laugh. He quickly ran through the flat lands of Phoenix. I could feel vomit fill up my throat and run out of my mouth as I puked and puked. "Eww! You stupid slut! You got your disgusting puke on my back, you dumb cunt!" He growled as he slapped me across the face._

_I fell to my knees as I cradled my cheek. I got up and tried to run again. "Ah ah! Where are you going! We've just got started!" he said as he slammed his teeth into my lips the clacking of our teeth made me feel even more nauseous as the tears of sadness and betrayal rolled down my face._

_"No! No! Edward...!"_

_~*~Flaskback~*~_

My body heaved as I thought about him. I loved that evil cruel man. I loved him with all my fucking heart. Tears began slowly making their own path down my cheeks as I buried my head into the back I was laying on. Quickly, I was pulled up and looked at. I met concerned honey yellow eyes with my own dull brown ones. "What's wrong, young one?" liquid silver. That's the only way to describe the voice talking to me.

I suddenly had the need to spill my guts as I stared deep into his honey eyes. His comforting honey eyes. Eyes I could stare into all day and night. "...what did you just say?!" His saddened, angry eyes left mine and stared at the ground, his what bangs framing his alarmingly pale face. He placed me on the ground, but wrapped his jacket covered arms around me. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I'm so sorry"

I looked at him confusedly. "For what?!" I giggled nervously. "That he did that to you...that Edward snatched your virginity from you in the cruelest way. I'm sorry." I looked at him, panicked. How did he know? Can he read thoughts too? Did he...see me? How fucking pathetic I was for letting Edward! For lettin-. "Isabella Marie Swan, you stop thinking those horrific things right now!" He growled.

I looked up at his angelic face. He really did look like one. Like someone's beautiful guardian angel. Pure white bangs framed his face while the rest fell down to his knees in one big platt down his back. His eyes had to have been made of liquefied gold, a flaming glow as an undertone. I buried my head into his chest and began crying when I heard the panicked voices of my brothers.

"What did you do! We leave her with you for two seconds and all he-" "Zavier, what happened! Why is she crying! Wh-" I peaked at them from the warm coven of his chest. "I'm fine boys, really." I smiled weakly. Jackie looked at me concerned and Jax looked angry. I nuzzled my face into his chest and made my comfortable as he picked me up and we headed to the small house at the edge of the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**I'm thinking about redoing this whole story, because I don't like it. **


End file.
